Could It Be ?
by AmisaRusso
Summary: Hinata Hyuga never really thought that her closest friend was the person she was meant to be with. After all this time , now she see's it . Inspired By Could it be , by ; Christy Carlson Ramano . High School Fanfiction , Lemon & Drugs My first fanfiction , go easy on me !
1. Chapter 1

Finally ! My senior year of high school ! All of my hard work these past 3 years have finally paid off ! A young Hinata Hyuga thought while she brushed her long indigo hair for her first day of her last year of high school .

: text message :

Shikamaru - We are outside let's go !

Hinata quickly put on her shoes & bid her younger sister Hanabi a warm good day ! Her sister didn't say anything , she never does . But that isn't going to stop Hinata from enjoying herself .

Like he said , Shikamaru was waiting outside in his car with Chouji in the backseat pale as a ghost !

" Didn't stop to get breakfast this morning ? " Hinata asked

" Nope , I want to get there early to see my classes before all the troublesome freshman get there ." Shikamaru replied in his usual nonchalant tone

Chouji just moaned & mumble about being hungry the whole ride to Konoha High . Hinata just smiled , she loved Shikamaru & Chouji . They were so calm , Shikamaru was far too lazy to even try to be loud & annoying like most other teens , he was very docile like a deer & Chouji was calm , docile & sweet by nature . Hinata was very soft spoken & kind hearted as well which made it not hard for Shikamaru & Chouji to accept her into their "clique" . Shikamaru & Chouji have been best friends since birth , their parents were very close , even though Hinata was only their friend since freshman year , they still treat her like he has been their since day 1 .

As they approached their school , Shikamaru noticed Hinata's excited expression .

" What are you so happy about ?"

he asked

" School ! Aren't you excited that this is our last year ? Prom , the senior camping trip & graduation are right around the corner !" she squealed " I just can't wait ! "

" Well , all I see is fundraising , senior class meetings , college testing & entry exams ... more work " Shikamaru drawled . As he entered the parking lot . " let's go ." he said as he put the car in park .

Hinata hopped out the car & almost immediately her heart stopped , Naruto Uzumaki walk by while holding the hand of his now pregnant girlfriend Sakura Hanuro , that pink haired slut . Hinata was in love with Naruto since the day she met him in 8th grade . When she found out that he would be attending the same high school as her she literally jumped for joy . Even though she always knew about his feelings for that slut , she thought that his feelings would fade when he saw Sakura throw herself at the "oh-so great" Saskue Uchiha daily ! But Hinata was just as blind as Naruto , chasing someone that doesn't even notice or acknowledge the others feelings .

Hinata watched them for all of 30 seconds catch up with friends & chat leisurely , until Shikamaru snapped her out of her jealous daze .

"That baby probably isn't even Naruto's " Shikamaru said with out any hint of sympathy . " Remember when we went to the lake with the whole senior class for that barbecue during the summer ? " Hinata nodded . " Well , Sakura & Saskue we having sex in the log cabin when everyone fell asleep "

" Shikamaru , don't say things like that ! " Hinata warned .

" What ? it's true , I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night & heard her screaming his name , they. weren't being discreet at all " Shikamaru explained ." And besides you are way more attractive & you have a better personality then Sakura , if I were Naruto you would have been my one & only ." Shikamaru added . That comment made Hinata blush a hard red color . Then she just shook it off & went to get her schedule with Shikamaru . Chouji slowly but surly bringing up the rear sluggishly .

...

The whole day went by very quickly , she went too all of her classes & met all of her teachers , Hinata & Chouji are in the same homeroom & they have lunch & gym with Shikamaru but all of his other classes are "Advanced Placement" he couldnt get any "Honors" classes because he is far to lazy to apply himself that much .

The schedules are in 2 day categories , A-day & B-day . Out off all 10 classes Hinata only has 5 classes with Chouji and/or Shikamaru. Even though she doesn't have any enemies , it would have been better if she had ALL of her classes with her best friend &' to make it worse she has each &' every class with Sakura ... Great .


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was full of jokes & laughs , Chouji had a full belly so he was content when Shikamaru dropped him off . Hinata sat shotgun in Shikamaru's 2010 Nissan Sentra . She rested her head against the car window & watched the trees &' buildings fly by . Shikamaru peeked through the corner of his eye at his female best friend , he noticed how peaceful she looked , her china doll hair cut that flowed down to the middle of her back , her white soft skin that was slightly tan from the outdoor activities in the sun she partook in that summer . Then almost immediately he was lost in thought , thinking about all the fun he , Chouji & Hinata had during those long summer nights .

" Did you hear me ?" Hinata asked . Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts & turned to see her beautiful off white / pale lavender eyes full of concern . " I asked if you were okay " she repeated .

" yea , I'm fine . here's your stop ."

he said trying to play it off .

" Thanks Shikamaru , I'll text you when I settle in ."

" Okay , Goodnight Hinata" Shikamaru said as he sent a warm smile her way , Hinata returned the gesture & exited the car.

Hinata made her way into her home & Shikamaru couldn't help but notice they way her hips swayed with every step she took & her uniform skirt only enhanced the fantasy . He shook his head to clear his mind.

* exhale *

_Why have I felt like this lately ?_ Shikamaru thought ._ Hinata is my best friend . She would never want to be with me , she's to blinded by Naruto_ .

Shikamaru lit up a cigarette & inhaled deeply before pulling off . Hoping that the nicotine would keep his mind off of his new found crush / best friend . After Temari broke his heart the summer before junior year , he felt as though all women were just the same nagging , sneaky & bossy . _Curse my rotten judgement_ , he thought .

Shikamaru used this ride home to think about his mixed feelings for his best friend .

Should I even try ? She isn't like Temari , not by a long shot . She is kind-hearted & sweet , she doesn't nag like my mother & she is such a pleasure to be around . Not to mention Hinata has a bangin body , a fully developed D-cup bust , slick curves all the way down to her curvy hips & toned legs & ass ! She is am amazing cook & doesn't mind cleaning , she'll offer to do anything for anyone , even when it's uncalled for & she's so modest . I have to have her , our friendship may be on the line but I have to try .

...

Shikamaru was home listening to the slow love making sounds of the Weeknd & smoking weed when his phone vibrated

: text message :

Hinata - wyd ? ( what are you doing ?)

Shikamaru - nothing , music you ?

Hinata - trying on this new outfit my cousin Neji's girlfriend Tenten bought me for this party they are throwing .

Shikamaru - party ? should I stop by ?

Hinata - YES ! I was going ask you but I thought you would say no .

Shikamaru - eh , I've been feeling a little bored lately . &' outfit ? send me a picture .

Hinata - okay , give me a second .

* new picture message *

Almost immediately there was a tent in Shikamaru's pants . Hinata was in a strapless corset top that white &' laced in the back , tight high waisted black booty shorts & black platform heels with spikes . Her hair was tied in a tight bun on top of her head , to show off her flawless back & neck .

: text message :

Hinata - do you like it ?

Shikamaru - you look amazing , you wanna come over tonight ?

Obviously the weed impaired his judgement , it's only 6:30 & Hinata's father doesn't care if she's out all night because , only cares about Neji & Hanabi & Hinata never caused any trouble so he always let her stay out &' do what she wanted because he just didn't care Shikamaru felt bad but as long as Hinata's happy he's happy .

: text message :

Hinata - sure , but will you pick me up ?

Shikamaru - of course , I'm on my way .

The high teenager tried to conceal his hard on & got in the car too pick up his best friend , sex the only thing apparent in his hormonal mind .


	3. Chapter 3

: text message :

Shikamaru - I'm outside

Hinata came down stairs a pair of black & purple yoga pants & fitted v-neck t- shirt . As if she doesn't know how her body is amazing . What a tease Shikamaru thought .

" hey ! " Hinata exclaimed as she got in the car.

" hey , let's get a move on I'm starving ! " Shikamaru said , he wasn't lying . The munchies where kicking in !

" are we gonna eat out or should I whip something up ?" Hinata asked .

" Hinata , I would love to eat you *pause* I mean your cooking " Shikamaru said , as he burst out in a fit of laughter . Hinata picked up on his sexual innuendo but thought nothing of it , she just giggled .

" Well , what are you in the mood for ? " Hinata asked , she knew he was high , as his best friend she knows all about his unhealthy habits . She doesn't mind because he doesn't get all crazy & loopy like Kiba when he smokes.

" Cheeseburgers & French fries " Shikamaru replied .

" Coming right up ! "

Hinata loved to make Shikamaru happy ,_he's pretty lazy but he's a good guy . Temari was an idiot for cheating on him ._ _He's very attractive . She thought , tall , muscular , long hair & intelligent . He had big strong hands that would hold me , protect me ... dominate me . _She shook her head clear of those thoughts before she made her underwear anymore wet .

Hinata is no stranger to sex , she definitely wasn't a virgin . She wasn't a slut either , she had sex with her ex-boyfriend Kiba on a daily basis . When they broke up she just stopped having sex completely , she just couldn't see herself sleeping with someone she didn't love & oh how she loves Shikamaru .

" we're here ! " they stepped out the car & into Shikamaru's apartment . Of course he lives on his own , his mothers nagging was just too much .

Shikamaru watched Hinata work her magic in the kitchen . She was the epitome of the perfect wife ! He found himself getting aroused by the way her backside glided gracefully through the kitchen . His feet carried him to the kitchen behind her , he pressed his growing erection against her soft ass . Hinata 'eeped' . Shikamaru slowly crept his hands around her waist while breathing on the back of her neck making her hairs stand on end . He turned off the stove & whisped .

" Hinata you are my best friend &' I'm so sorry but I need you . " Shikamaru waited for her to turn bright red & pass out but to his surprise , she turned to him & cupped his face . Her eyes clouded with lust met his eyes half lidded with hunger , hunger for Hinata .

" Anwser me this one question & I will let you take me " Hinata propositioned .

" Anything " he replied desperately .

" Do you love me ? " She asked .

" More than anything ... " with that she claimed his lips in a heated kiss . Her whole body was on fire .

Shikamaru pulled her closer to him . He wanted every part of her as close to him as possible . Everything in the world was irrelevant except for her lips & tongue .

They separated for much needed air .

" let's go " Shikamaru instructed as he walk into his bedroom with Hinata in hand .

She sat down on his bed & watched him take off his t-shirt . He was so sexy , his chest , arms& abs weren't built like a athlete but he was cut . Those years on the Konoha High Basketball team gave him a sexy body . He too his hair out of the usual ponytail & crawled over Hinata .

" Hinata , are you sure you are okay with this ... Once I start , I won't stop " Shikamaru warned . Hinata just looked him in his eyes & replied softly ,

" Just promise you won't break my heart "

" As long as you promise to never break mine ."

With that their lips connected .

Authors Note : Hey Guys , I hope you are enjoying the story . Read & Review . I need feedback so I can know where to take this story ! Lemon next chapter !

- xoxo , Amisa Russo !


	4. Chapter 4

The heat in her body bubbled to the max when Shikamaru started sucking on her neck . He left a trail of kisses down her neck & across her collar bone . Hinata couldn't help but moan .  
" Take off your shirt " Shikamaru demanded . Hinata did just that revealing her creamy skin & full breasts restrained by a black & purple lace bra . He just wanted to rip it off of her chest but such animalistic behavior would make Hinata uncomfortable & with his current hard-on that would be troublesome .  
Shikamaru traced his fingers along the underside of her bra , while he nipped at her neck . Hinata wanted to explode , who would have thought Shikamaru would be such a tease !  
" Please ... " Hinata managed to mutter between moans .  
God , Shikamaru loved her voice especially under this kind of stress he just couldn't take any more . His erection was unbearable to contain behind his school pants . He stood up infront of Hinata .  
" Look " he said , " look at what you do to me " he release his throbbing member from the confides of pants & let his pants drop to his ankles .

Hinata couldn't look away she didn't know he was so big & thick . _There is no way he is going to fit inside me_ She thought .

" Lay down " he instructed . Hinata let gravity take her . She layed on the bed & yearned for his touch .  
Shikamaru watched her chest rise & fall with every breath she took , a thin layer of sweat formed on her skin & her nipples were rock hard &' petruding through her bra . As luck would have it Hinata's bra unlasped in the front & it took him no time to do just that . Her breasts bounced free from their lace prison . Shikamaru immediately took a rosey pink nipple in his mouth while he slid her yoga pants downs . He twisted & turned his tongue around her nipple until her pants were at knees , he gave it one last suckle then nipped at the other one before sitting up to take her pants completely off .

Shikamaru say back & admired her beauty . She was like a angel with the body of a goddess .  
" Green eh ? " Shikamaru snickered . Mocking the color of her underwear . Hinata blushed , closed her legs tight & covered her face .

Shikamaru kissed her folds through underwear & Hinata bucked her hips at the contact . He slid her underwear down off of her legs . She tried to close her legs but she used no effort . Shikamaru gently grabbed her knees & spread her legs ._ Bald , wet pussy_ he thought .

Shikamaru lowered his head &' breathed against her folds . Teasing Hinata to the point of no return . Kissing & suckling her inner thighs. She just couldn't take it , she was hyperventilating & blushing & panting , while Shikamaru found it amusing .

Hinata took his hair & pushed his face down into her wet slick folds . Shikamaru was surprised but mentally applauded her boldness .

Shikamaru dug his tongue deep in her folds &' flicked his tongue around her clit . Slurping & devouring her pussy , savoring the taste of his best friend like it was his last meal .  
"Ah , Sh-shika !" Hinata screamed . Her mind was whirling . She couldn't think straight " I I - I think I - I , oh god , I'm s-so cl - close " she managed to get out !  
" that's it Hinata , come for daddy " Hinata's grip on his hair tightened & his grip on her thighs tightened while Shikamaru buried his face in her folds & sucked her pussy until her body trembled , her hips bucked & he pussy squirted all over Shikamaru's face . Satisfied with his work , Shikamaru kissed her soaked folds & came back up to catch her lips .

For the first time ever Hinata tasted herself & she tasted damn good . She was so caught up in the kiss she didn't realized Shikamaru was positioning himself at her entrance . She gasped & broke the kiss when she felt him slide his hard dick up & down her folds & slap his cock against her clit . Even though she just came her hips bucked at the feeling of his warm cock between her legs .  
" mmmm , Shikamaru " she moaned  
" you want my dick ? " he asked . She nodded .  
" beg me for it " he demanded , his dick was at her entrance ready for her to beg so he can own her tight entrance .  
" please , fuck me Shikamaru " she pleaded . That's all it took . With one swift movement he was inside her , his whole length was being chocked by her tight pussy .  
" ahhhh , your so big !" Hinata screamed . Her back arched & her nails dug into his back , he knew she was breaking skin but pain turn him in even more .

Shikamaru started at a slow & steady pace . Then began to slam into her . Her screams & moans made him crazy . He had to be deeper . He picked her legs up on his shoulders & focused all his strength & energy on Hinata's hot core .  
" oh god you are so tight , ahh fuuck "  
Shikamaru grunted . " I need you closer ."  
Hinata's screams could surly be heard by the neighbors but she thought nothing of them at the moment .  
Shikamaru's pace slowed down as he lifted Hinata off of the bed . She wrapped her arms around his neck & he lifted her up by the underside of her knees & pounded into her mercilessly . The sounds of her screaming & his body slapping against hers was bringing him close to his climax ._ This has to last longer_ Shikamaru thought .

Shikamaru pressed Hinata's body against the cold wall & began to rotate his hips , so his member could hit other walls inside the young Huyga .  
"tell me you like the way I fuck you ."  
He grunted . "no one fucks you like I do"  
Hinata just couldn't speak , she could only moan to express the pleasure she was receiving . Shikamaru kissed her hard to muffle her moans . Her walls began to tighten around his shaft .  
" I-I-I'm coming" Hinata whispered . Her body convulsed , her legs locked , her pussy clamped down on his cock & she bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could .  
" ahhh !" Was all Shikamaru could manage before he thrust in & out of her at top speed using the wall for leverage .  
A bust of hot liquid splattered on his member & pelvis as Hinata's body shook violently . Shikamaru couldn't take it , with one final thrust he filled he with his seed .  
Spent & happy with both of her climaxes Hinata rested her head against his chest , while Shikamaru laid down on his bed with her still resting on his chest & his softening member inside her .  
" I'm so sleepy ... " Hinata muttered ... There was no response only steady breathing . She looked up to see Shikamaru already asleep . Hinata took the hint , she kissed his chest & fell asleep .


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata woke up at 4:45 the next morning in a panic !  
" Shikamaru wake up we have to go to school !" Hinata sat up straight & realized Shikamaru's manhood was still inside her . Then she got the sudden urge to rock her hips on her sleeping boyfriend's shaft .  
" Mmm , come on don't start me up this early ... " Shikamaru yawned .  
" If you don't wake up I will rock harder . " She said in a seductive tone yet challenging , a tone that made Shikamaru have to look at her , only to see her sitting upright naked as the day she was born with a seductive smirk on her face .  
" Then I just might have to grind a little deeper . Like this . " Shikamaru thrusted his fully erect shaft upward deep into Hinata . She threw her head back & moaned loudly .

Shikamaru grabbed her hips & began to grind into her in a deep rotating motion .

" More , give me more " Hinata moaned . She leaned back , grabbed his knees & started to bounce .

Shikamaru didn't even give it a second thought he started slamming his hips upward into hers . He was memorized by the way her full breasts bounced . When they hit a steady pace Shikamaru grabbed & massaged her left breast . Hinata moaned from the pleasure & began to massage her own breast with her hand , Shikamaru replaced his hand on her hips & used his thumb to massage her clit . Suprised by the sudden shock of pleasure Hinata ground down on his thumb & cock harder .

" I'm coming S-s-shikaaaa , fuck ! " Hinata screamed . Like clockwork she came hard . She fell forward on Shikamaru's chest .

" Shikamaru , did you come ?" She asked with concern flowering her words .

" No , I was kinda close though . Don't sweat it . When we take a shower you can get me there ." Shikamaru said with a wink . Hinata blushed .

...

Shikamaru & Hinata were in the car on their way to pick up Chouji for school . Hinata went home to change into her uniform after their shower .

They decided to tell Couji via text message that they were in a relationship . Shikamaru expected Chouji to freak out & yell & scream but to his surprise Chouji replied with a simple 'it's about time' . It feels good that Chouji supports their relationship not only because he is their best friend , but because they are still confused themselves .

" so what now ? " Hinata asked . She wondered what was to become of them now that yesterday's best friend is today's boyfriend .

" well , we always spent all of our time together doing best friend things , now we can just do boyfriend &' girlfriend things . Don't act like you never had a boyfriend " Shikamaru teased .  
" I've had a boyfriend before its just that we were best friends and -"  
" AND that will make our relationship stronger . I love you & you love me . Nothing else matters " Shikamaru interrupted .  
Hinata smiled & kissed him .

They pulled up infront of Couji's house & he was already waiting outside , looking more content than usual .

" Are you okay ? " Shikamaru asked . As he got in the car . Hinata listened intently because she was about to ask the same question .

" I'm fine , I ate breakfast , my two best friends are finally in a relationship &' one of the prettiest girls in school just invited me to Neji's party this weekend ." Chouji replied smugly .

" Really ? Who ?" Hinata asked .

"Ino Yamanaka" Chouji said .

* silence *

"seriously , don't do it to yourself again Chouji" Shikamaru exhaled .

"what happened the first time ?" Hinata questioned .

"well , long story short . my father , his father & Ino's father are all best friends . We met Ino when we were like 5 , we were all pretty close until one day when we were like 7 , Ino kissed Chouji & they fell in love . One day they walked into school holding hands . Her friends picked on him for being fat & picked on her for liking him , so she started avoiding him & picking on him when her friends were around & ultimately broke his heart ."

" Shikamaru you make her seem like a bad person , she was young & just wanted to fit in ." Chouji said.

" At your expense . But if you think she changed go for it , it's just a party . Just don't let her get ahold of your heart this time ." Shikamaru warned.

The trio arrived at the school a little while before the starting bell . Before they walked in Shikamaru gave Hinata a soft kiss & held her hand to ensure that everyone knew that she was his & only his .

Authors Note :

Hey Guys , I hope you like it so far , i think im going to cut to ' Neji's Party ' then there is going to be a short time skip . But nothing to serious ; that's when the real drama starts . Im going to let this story run about 10 chapters , then if im still feeling it i'll keep it pushing up to maybe 20 chapters . BUT I NEED REVIEWS to know where I should take the story next , this is my first story &' I want to know what you guys want to see.

Also , Shout Out to an avid reader of 'Could it Be' .yo - thank you for reviewing , you are my first reviewer &' i appreciate your reviews very much so !

Side note : For some reason I get kind of lazy with my capital letters , i only use capital letters when i feel like it or when i have to so , just disregard my laziness !

xoxo - Amisa Russo !


	6. Chapter 6

*End of the week*

"We're gonna need lots of ice & cups ! Oh & Kiba is bringing some speakers that have some kickin bass ! Can you say Dubstep ?" Neji & Hjnata listened intently as Tenten went over yet another 'must-have' list for the party that is tomorrow .

"This I gonna be the party of the year - no century ! Last year Temari thought their party was so great , I can't let that bitches party be better than mine !" Tenten yelled , her voice was dripping with determination !

"You are to pretty to use such language & besides ladies don't have such foul words in their vocabulary" Neji sighed.

"Shut up Neji . Anyway , Hinata see if you can pick up some of this stuff with your boyfriend after school . Make sure it stays in his car until your father is gone , we don't want anything getting in the way !"

Hinata nodded & made her way outside & to Shikamaru's car but before she could grasp the handle a rush of nausea hit her hard . She looked left then right & found what she was looking for . She found nearby garbage can , doubled over &' emptied the content of her stomach . Because she didn't eat breakfast it actually hurt to throw up .

"Babe , are you okay ?" A concerned Shikamaru asked .  
"Im fine , I think it was the sushi I had for dinner last night ." Hinata replied.

|o|o|o|o|o|o|o|

Hinata was happy , no ecstatic because today was Sakura's last day ! For the rest of the year & if she lucky the beginning of next year Sakura would be on bed rest to give birth & care for her baby boy .

"Congratulations Sakura , I can't wait to meet your bouncing baby boy !" Hinata said wearing her fakes smile & using her sincerest voice .  
"Why thank you Hinata. Ill send you pictures !" Sakura smiled. She made her way out the door & Hinata couldn't help but smile .

|o|o|o|o|o|o|

"No company"Hiashi ordered.  
"Yes Sir"Hinata & Neji answered in unison.  
"No staying out all night"  
"Yes Sir"  
"All of my rules will stay in effect even with me gone understand ?"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Very well then , you have my number , we will return in 8 days . Lets go Hanabi "  
"Farewell , Have a great trip "  
Hinata & Neji sat in silence until Hiashi's car was completely out of the estate. They exhaled aloud & went over the plans .

"I'll call Tenten to get everything set up , call your boyfriend he could help to " Neji said.  
"Hai" Hinata replied. She just couldn't wait for this party to start

This chapter is pretty short . Ill be updating again soon . Does anyone have any ideas on where to take the story next ? PM me !

S/O to TEENWOLFANDANDNARUTOLUVER - I appreciate the love !


	7. Chapter 7

'wub,wub,wub,wub,screeeeeeeeeeechhhhhh'  
The bass in Kiba's speakers ripped through the house . Bouncing off walls through people's bodies & made them move to the hypnotic rhythm of dubset . I was never a real fan of it until tonight .  
Kiba &' Tenten told me that after tonight the party animal in me would come alive . Pause- party animal , Hinata Hyuuga ? That doesn't even sound like they go together , but the liquor mixed with the music & Shikamaru grinding on me just puts me in another world .  
My hips sway , his hips sway . He holds my hips tightly , I grind harder . His hands creep up & squeeze my boobs then FUCK IT it's a party .

"Don't touch that ! " Neji cried out . I hear him over the loud music . He's such a worry wart .

"Shikaaaa-" I cry out. My moans are lost in the music . God I wish he could hear me , touch me , please me & stop teasing me . I feel my pussy clinching & dripping . I feel his hard dick pressing against my ass .  
"Do you want me as much as I want you ?" Shika growled. Dammit he sounds so sexy . This isn't helping my situation  
"Huh?" he questioned with an open palm smack to my ass.  
"uh-yes" I squeaked softly .  
"What's my name?" he demaned. Another smack .  
"Shikaaaa- Can we not do this here ? I have a bedroom right upstairs " I begged.  
" Not until you call me daddy " he whispered .  
" please daddy " I purred.  
" good kitty " he replied , his devious smirk made me nervous yet horny .

All night Shikamaru was drinking & smoking weed , at one point I think I saw him take a pill ! He shouldn't do these dangerous things but alas he's a bad boy & it turns me on !  
The liquor is making my mind swirl . 1,000 thoughts are racing through my head at once . I feel vulnerable . Like a rapist can take me away & do as he pleases but Shikamaru is keeping me safe I feel right in his arms drunk or not .

" Follow me . " he ordered . Shikamaru firmly grasped my hand & lead me through the crowded basement up the stairs & into the kitchen . He held me tight so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd . We passed a few people making out on the stairs & in the hall - lucky bastards .  
Finally , we reached his destination-the bathroom. I giggled , I don't know why but I did . Shikamaru looked at me studying my face , why was he doing this ? why are we in the bathroom ? why is he watching me ?Before I could blink I was cracking up .  
" What's so funny babe ?" Shikamaru asked . His eyebrow turned upward In curiosity .

" I don't know ! Hahahaha !" I squealed , my usual whispering voice was lost some where in the loud basement.  
"Well babe listen , take this pill ." He demanded . Whoa a pill ?  
" That sounds dangerous !" I giggled seductively & flirtatiously .  
" Can I have a kiss babe ?" I whispered leaning in to his lips only to catch cheek .  
" Come on babe , I want you to feel what I'm feeling ."  
" Oh okay then " There goes my better judgement . I swiped the pill from his hand & swallowed it down with some water from the sink . Shikamaru smiled at me .  
" Okay babe I'm hungry can we get some chips & go up to my room ?" I asked eagerly .

His only reply was yet another open palm smack on the ass .

-/-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-\

" Ah - yes , yes , yes ! " I screamed .  
Shikamaru slammed his hips into me uncontrollably fast & wild . My pussy was squirting on his groin like a fire hydrant . My legs are up on his shoulders & his kisses are rough & hard . I like it this way . I came 4 times already & Shikamaru just won't stop , he's an animal & I'm in pure ecstasy !  
" Cum again for daddy " Shikamaru growled in my ear .  
"Bend over " He ordered . My legs are throbbing & aching but I managed to bend over & arch my back to please Shikamaru . He entered me slowly but plowed in me wildly . He grabbed my hips , smacked my ass & ground his hips into me . His thrust became unmerciful but I didn't mind - hell I loved it .  
" I'm coming , let me cum on your face " he grunted . I turned around quickly & sat in front of him as he violently jerked his cock . I love being dominated , it's my kink . I sat at the edge of my bed tongue hangin out , panting like a dog waiting for him to release his built up cum on my face , tongue & chest .  
I looked up at Shikamaru , his face is scrunched up , he's panting & there's a thin layer of sweat across his for head - he's close , so close . Then it hit me , literally . Hot streams of salty white cum . It tastes good & it's all over my body .  
" I love you , both of you " he whispered . I was puzzled but to dazed & confused to question him or anything . We just crawled in my bed & fell asleep .

\\\\\\\\\/

Authors Note

Well here you go my lovely readers , enjoy ! Dont forget to message me ideas or requests as to where i should go next . THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU GUYSS !


	8. Chapter 8

"KIBA THIS IS AWSOME !" Tenten shouted over the music.  
"This party is about to get crazy , well for us at least ." Kiba whispered as he pulled out a tiny bag with 2 small red pills . Tenten's eyes lit up .

She wasn't much of a druggie or a pill popper- when she not with Kiba .  
Kiba's fun & exciting & he could handle anything that's why he's the only person she would ever take pills with or OD with - if it ever got to that point , wouldn't be the first time . Kiba & Tenten go WAY back , when she was an orphan Kiba's family adopted her . It's not like they considered each other brother & sister , their relationship was more like friends with benefits , not that Neji knew or anything .

"ecstasy ?" she asked . Kiba shook his head with a devious smile .  
" what kind ? "  
" Red VW " Kiba said smugly .  
"These cost a pretty penny so lets make this count."  
" I couldn't agree more , follow me " Tenten said . They exited the crowded basement and traveled to the kitchen .

"where are we going ?" Kiba asked .  
"some where Neji won't find us … ummmmm ." Tenten was puzzled , she stopped dead in her tracks & thought . Her big brown glossy eyes rolling around her head , her index finger tapping her cheek & her loose straight hair just tickling her exposed shoulder blades from the open low risen back of her corset top . Her skin was so smooth & tan & her titts are huge . Kiba felt his dick twitch just watching her .  
"I can't keep thinking about her like this … she has a boyfriend … I feel wrong " Kiba whispered to himself while Tenten was lost in thought .  
' SHIT , if it ain't broke don't fix it ! '  
Another part of him thought .  
' Come on , just pop that pill & let ME take over '

"I got it !" Tenten shouted . Kiba remained silent waiting for an answer .  
"Let's go to the roof , the night air blowing through our hair , awakening our seductive inner demons , whispering sinful thoughts into our ears & whisking us away from sobriety !" Tenten hummed .  
"Now don't you have a way with words." Kiba applauded . Before tenten could take a step forward Kiba quickly put a pill in his mouth , spun her around & connected his lips with hers . She knew what he was trying so why not indulge into Kiba's soft lips & talented tongue .  
She fisted his black muscle shirt & Kiba tightened his grip on her hips . He flicked the pill to the back of her throat with his tongue & played with her bottom lip between his teeth while she swallowed .  
" Mmmm-mnn , now lets hit that roof" She whispered in his ear with a quick flip of her tongue on his earlobe & a nibble on his neck.  
"KINK !" Kiba yelled as he popped his pill . All Tenten could do is laugh .

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari watched Neji run frantically to each room of the house trying to tame drunk teenagers . She felt bad . She knew the Hyuuga was an uptight worry wart , but damn it's a party !

"Relax , it's a party " Temari said laying a friendly hand on his shoulder . "Live a little "

"My family's house I being destroyed & I can't find my cousin & I have to keep this place clean ."

"Listen Hun' , is a party you thought this place wouldn't get messy ? Relax have a drink , I'll help you clean in the morning & your cousin is upstairs getting banged . hard . why aren't you banging your girlfriend ?" Temari smirked . Neji's face turned a bright red . Temari shoved a glass of straight vodka in his hand . Neji stared at it .

"What the fuck are you waiting for ? Christmas . Bottoms up !"

Without a second thought Neji downed the whole glass & let the liquor burn his throat , he looked to Temari who was just smiling at him , she watch the liquor loosen him up before her very eyes .

"Wanna dance ?" He asked .

"Lets."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Ahhh !" Tenten screamed . She was bent over the raised ledge of the Hyuuga mansions roof . Her body jerked back & forth & her mind & heart were racing , she was to high to even comprehend why the stars in the sky shined so bright but she stared at them mouth agape , the moans of pure bliss & ecstasy dripping for her full lips . She loved this feeling . nothing in the world would hurt her . Nothing could even catch her .

Kiba pounded into her as hard as he could . He was sweating , his face flushed . All he felt was the cool breeze kissing his sweaty back & neck & Tentens' hot , wet , tight sex convulsing around his shaft . Every time his tip would hit her spot she'd shake & scream his name out into the sky . Those calls drove him insane , he couldn't keep himself steady . Every thrust of his hips were wild & uncontrollable .

"Come on baby boy ." Tenten purred .  
"Just like that . mmmm-nnn I can feel it , you're so close baby . Just cum for me . " With a few more wild thrusts Kiba came all over Tentens' ass & thighs .

"Best. High. Ever ." Kiba panted .

-—&&&&&$&& &$&&—

A/N  
Thank you all of my amazing readers for putting up with my bullshit , this chapter is short , but I'm doing the next one as we speak so please don't hate me ! Follow me in Tumblr : BriaaMonroe

-hugs & kisses


End file.
